


The Dragon Lackey's Book of Bonuses

by CMoon_Rabbit4



Series: TDLoR [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Author Apologizes for Tagging Rudely, BAMF Skull, But He's Still Skull, He's a Dragon So But of Course He's Bamf, Multi, So Scenes and Extras and Whatever, These are Moments and Other Stuff for the Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMoon_Rabbit4/pseuds/CMoon_Rabbit4
Summary: Basically, it's simply just extras, side-stories, off-"screen" scenes, and specials that couldn't be included in the main story of "The Dragon Lackey of Reborn".





	The Dragon Lackey's Book of Bonuses

**Author's Note:**

> A list featuring the original characters featured within the main story, as so readers have an understanding of the characters and their importance/involvement in the story. 
> 
> I'll be editing this chapter for when every original character that holds importance/involvement gets their debut, so don't expect the OCL to be so small in informational size forever, got that?! ^w^

  1.     1. lyana (Ill*yay*na) - Skull's mother
      1. Appearance
        1. Human Form - Ilyana has long waves of purplish black hair, her skin snow-touched pale, and her eyes a vibrant violet shade of purple. She can often be seen wearing her hair down, without any sort of hair ornament, as she dislikes her hair being restrained at all. She can also be seen wearing a sleeveless blue qipao dress, the hem falling below her knees, with usually high-heeled sharp stilettos on her feet, and a gem-drop necklace around her neck, too.  
        2. Partial Dragon Form - Ilyana's Partial Dragon Form is more ... intimidating, than her Human Form is. While keeping the general appearance of her Human Form, Ilyana has the additional features of Maleficent-like horns, curved and frightening, on either side of her head, with a long, demonic-looking tail with thin fur colored black, a webbing of frost going up the tail to the end of it, where a chunk of ice, carved in the shape of a crescent, sits as her tail's point. Ilyana rarely if ever brings out her wings, but usually, if she does, they appear just as demonic-looking as her tail does, thin bat-like wings with a layer of frost sticking to the thin fur that's on her wings.  
        3. Dragon Form - Ilyana's Dragon Form is no joke. While it isn't the largest Dragon Form out there, it is quite imposing still! Ilyana's Dragon Form is a medium-sized, four-legged lizard-like dragon, with feet with claws of ice, the overall color of her thin fur a very dark purplish black, with her tail and wings even more impressively terrifying, being that her tail's crescent-carved chunk of ice appears more scythe-like, and her wings larger, revealing holes and exposed muscle from within layers of ice. 
      2. Personality - Ilyana, for all that she has a terrifying if not intimidating appearance no matter what form she takes, she's quite the nice lady ... unless you royally piss her off. Ilyana can be overly protective of her son, but that's mostly because after the passing of her mate (who shall remain nameless for now), she became hysterical, and even more aggressive towards humans, who she saw as an enemy ready to harm her baby at any given opportunity. A Glacier's Wings Dragon is a terrifying breed of dragon, for this breed of dragon is capable of breathing ice, not fire, and a partial cryokinesis, which Ilyana was most renown for in using when she was in a cruel mood, which thankfully, she had a lot less of when taking care of her child.  
      3. Background - Ilyana was born in the Chaos faction, as was her son, but unlike Skull, she stayed with Chaos. Ilyana's hatred for humans wasn't solidified until her mate was taken from her by humans, leaving her to mourn in agony at having to raise her only child alone. Refusing to take another mate, she tossed herself into her motherly duties, and when not being a mother for her child, Ilyana fought ferociously on the battlefield, killing Harmony dragons and humans alike out of grief for her lost mate and the desperation to keep her only child from being cut down, too. 
      4. Plot - Ilyana won't be seen for a long while, but she'll be mentioned time from time, either verbally or in memory. 
      5. Powers & Abilities - As a Glacier's Wings Dragon (which will get mentioned a lot), Ilyana is able to breathe ice, not fire, and has a partial cryokinesis, which she is most renown for being able to use, her nickname given to her in the Chaos faction "Ice Devil". Ilyana is quite fast, making her quite the deadly foe on the battlefield because of this, and something to note: beware her tail. 
      6. Relationships - Ilyana is the mother of Skull, and she is one of the higher authority figures in the Chaos faction, for her dedication and service. 
      7. Trivia - Ilyana's favorite snack food is blueberries. 



**Author's Note:**

> I'll be cleaning up these profiles soon enough, once I get more original characters "logged", so for now, I hope you enjoyed the look into Ilyana with her basic first draft profile! ^w^


End file.
